Storyteller
by Fade131
Summary: Perhaps if you let me finish, you'll find out what happens. Pre-series.  Originally posted 6.20.2006


"...Osiris was the son of Geb and Nut, along with his brother Seth and their two sisters, Isis and Nephthys. When his father retired, Osiris became the Pharaoh of Egypt, and took Isis as his queen-"

Malik scrunched up his nose and grabbed at the book, pushing it down so he could look at the upside-down heiroglyphics. "Eww... he married his sister? Rishid, that's icky. _I'd_ never marry _my_ sister. _She's_ awful. Did they make him do it?"

Rishid sighed. "Perhaps if you let me finish, you'll find out what happens."

"But I don't _care_, it's _boring_..." He let go of the book again, falling back against his brother's knees.

"That's too bad. This is your lesson for today." No response. "Now, Osiris taught humankind how to make bread and wine,and oversaw the building of the first temples and statues to the gods. He also built towns, and laid down just and fair laws. Once Egypt was civilized, Osiris embarked on a great journey, civilizing each country to which he came-"

Malik grabbed for the book again. This time Rishid moved it out of his reach. "Tjen? Tjen? Where did he go? Why'd he leave?"

"I don't know, Malik, perhaps if you were paying attention..."

"I am, I am, I am! But if he's one of the gods then doesn't he have to stay here to help us?"

"Na, Malik, if he's a god, he can do whatever he wants."

Malik frowned, his lower lip protruding. "...I guess..."

"If you're quite finished... let's see... When Osiris returned to Egypt many festivals were held in his honor. However, Seth grew jealous of his popularity. Unbeknownst to his wife, Nephthys-"

"Iya, wait! Isn't she their sister too? Why is he married to her? What-" Rishid glared down at him and he quieted instantly. "'m sorry. I'll be good. Keep going?"

"Mm. Anyway, Seth hatched a plan and invited Osiris to a feast, during which a superb coffin was carried in to them. Feigning innocence-" He stopped, sighing, as Malik tugged on the hem of his sleeve for attention.

"Rishid, what's "feigning" mean?" He really didn't have to make that pleading face when he asked questions, Rishid reasoned. He was just being spiteful.

"Pretending, Malik? He was pretending that he was innocent, so that his brother wouldn't suspect anything. Alright, so Seth announced that the coffin would belong to whomsoever fitted it. Osiris entered into the joke and lay down in the coffin. Immediately, the lid was nailed down and the coffin was thrown into the Nile, which carried it to the shores of Byblos-"

"...but... Seth did that to his own brother?"

"Shh. When Isis heard what had happened to her husband and brother, she was overcome with grief and began to search for his body. When she found it, she brought it back to Egypt, where she hid it in a swamp. Seth found the body and cut it into fourteen pieces, scattering them-" Malik climbed up onto his lap this time, shoving the book out of his way. He wrapped his arms around Rishid's neck and snuggled against him, muttering. "...Malik?"

"I wouldn't do that. Big brothers are important. They take care of you..." His clung tighter, burying his face in Rishid's neck. "I'd never hurt you; you know that, right, Rishid?"

"Of course I know that..." Rishid ran his fingers through Malik's hair, trying to calm him. "Can I continue?" The boy nodded slowly, and he moved the book back so he could see it.

"Undeterred, Isis gathered the pieces of Osiris' body and, with the assistance of Nephthys their sister, who would have no part in her husband's plot, performed a magic ritual whereby they restored Osiris to life. This was the first rite of embalmment. Osiris was now so disillusioned with his brother that he decided to retire from life and to reign over the dead in the underworld. There, in the court of the underworld, he supervised the judgment of the dead..." He trailed off. Malik had fallen asleep, his thin arms curled around Rishid's neck, small fingers clenching against his skin. Closing the book, he leaned back and closed his eyes.


End file.
